Can't you be with me?
by Digital Damita
Summary: Coupling Takari, "God, how much did I drink last night?" She asked herself, Well it’s happened Hikari pregnant but has no clue who the father is? (Work in progress).


Howdy Ho,   
I know it's been a long time since I wrote a fanfic as I had decided to give up writing but some lovely ladies said they loved my fanfics and I shouldn't give up ^_^  
So this is for both my beta reader Shi-chan and Kaitlynn!   
Shi-chan: *bows* If I'm not writing my own fics, I might as well be encouraging you to write yours. :P Muahahaha!  
Kittie: At the moment I'm watching Eurovision Song Contest and the UK are losing again nothing new there,  
but all is not lost as the man doing our talking is making jokes about who's getting the points. It's so Easy to see it's the countries next to each other that are getting the big points! CHEATING! Lol.  
Mmm, this story idea, people say its been done but I still can't find a story where this happens!  
If this idea is out there tell me I wanna read it lol.  
Please no flames, please enjoy I write this for you guys out there in ff.net land, I hope that you like! Read & review thank you!  
Kari & the rest of that gang aged 16, Mimi & the rest of the older gang aged 18.  
Shi-chan: Digimon does not belong to myself or Kittie. Ken Ichijouji does.  
  


*I Wanna Be With You*  
  
Kari dragged herself from the tangled bed sheets and staggered towards the toilet.   
The young man left in the bed rubbed sleep from his eyes and started to pick up his missing pieces of rumpled clothing.  
Kari lay on the bathroom floor, staring at the ceiling.   
"God, how much did I drink last night?" She asked herself before throwing up again.  
_I'd better get going,_ the young man told himself, and walked past the bathroom to hear someone throwing up.  
_I guess some people just can't handle their drink_, he thought, smirking as he left the house.  
  
"Morning girls," Mimi chimed as she entered the coffeehouse.   
The perky girl was on holiday in Japan for a couple of months.  
"Hey Mimi." Sora beamed at her as Kari napped on the sofa.  
"Late night?" Mimi asked as she sat down.  
"Don't ask," Kari moaned, picking up her coffee cup.  
"Weren't you at Davis' party?"   
"Yeah...it was wild, I don't remember how much I drunk either."  
"Sounds like a good night." Mimi smiled as she ordered her coffee.  
"But the worst thing is, I got up this morning and there was this guy in the bed with me."  
"Really? Who was it?" Sora asked as she leaned in closer to Kari.  
"You wanna watch it, Sora?" Mimi told her threateningly as the coffee nearly spilled on her.  
"I don't know, I can't remember," Kari groaned.  
"Didn't you look?"  
"Well, I wanted to get to the toilet," she explained.  
"Oh." Mimi sighed.  
"How many guys were at the party?" Sora asked.  
"Tons and tons," Kari said with a smile. Both Mimi and Sora giggled.  
"Stop laughing at me!" Kari shouted.  
"Giant orgies," Sora whispered secretively as Mimi spat her coffee all over Sora.  
"I warned ya." She grinned  
"Hey, grow up, both of you!" Kari protested.  
Mimi and Sora burst into fits of giggles.  
  
Later that night, Tai, Sora, Matt & Mimi were at Tai's house.   
"Okay, okay, Tai, your turn," Sora laughed as she handed the cards to Tai.  
Kari lay in her bed listening to everything, but her mind quickly went back to TK.  
She hadn't seen him at all last night.  
Mimi leaned over to Matt. "You watch where you're putting your hand!" she spat at him.   
Sora picked up her beer and started drinking,   
Suddenly Tai appeared wearing his mother's clothes, causing Sora to spit the beer all over Mimi.  
"Ahhhhh! _Sora!_" Mimi squeaked.   
Tai started to dance while Sora started choking on her beer.  
Mimi quickly removed herself from the war zone and headed towards the toilet to clean up her dress. Matt quickly followed,   
"Matt, go away, you're drunk," Mimi told him as she tipped water on her dress.  
"I'm not, I promise," Matt replied  
"Walk in a straight line for me."   
Matt tried and walked into the door.  
"Told ya so," Mimi grinned at him.  
"Give us a kiss."   
"No way! We already did that, remember, and look were it got us!"  
"Hey, you wanted to in New York."  
"I didn't get much of a choice, I was pissed!" Mimi walked huffily back into the living room to find Sora & Tai making out. Matt followed.  
"I know, Mimi, let me walk you home?" Matt implored.  
"Matt...."  
"Come on!"  
"Fine, but you touch me and I will kill you" Mimi warned him.  
"Yeah whatever!" Matt replied.  
The door slammed leaving Sora & Tai alone.  
  
A few months passed and life returned to normal.   
Mimi had decided to stay longer as her because of something she had to sort out with Matt, Tai and Sora were still a couple,   
and Kari still didn't know who she had slept with.  
"GIRLS!!!!" Kari screamed down the corridor at school,   
Mimi and Sora had finished school but still haunted the school grounds, primarily because Matt had band pratice there and Tai had soccer.  
"What's wrong, Kari? You look like you've seen a ghost," Mimi replied.  
"I probably WILL be a ghost if this is true."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm late!!!" she screamed, drawing the attention of everyone in the corridor.  
"You don't mean..."  
"Yes, I do mean!" Kari broke down into tears.  
"Oh, Kari!" Mimi quickly hugged her and the girls left the school grounds.  
  
Mimi stood alone in her hotel room watching the downpour.  
Her tears were falling as fast as the rain hit the roof tiles, and she slowly moved her shaking hand towards the windowpane.   
The cold rush ran through her body, chilling her to the bone.  
  
Kari stared at the pictures arranged on her bed of her family and friends.   
She placed her finger on one and traced it down the photo.  
"T.K." she whispered brokenly. A single tear slowly rolled down her cheek.  
Kari grabbed her already tearstained pillow and held it close.  
  
Matt silently twirled his pasta as his downtrodden brother started at his plate "T.K.--" Matt started to say.  
_I can't believe it, Kari is so clever. How could she of gotten pregnant!?_ T.K. asked himself.  
"I'm sorry, T.K..." Matt moaned. His brother had just discovered that his best friend was pregnant with someone else's baby.   
Matt looked at T.K._ I really hope this doesn't kill him._  
"You should go and see her," Matt suggested  
"Why?" T.K. replied coldly.  
"She's your best friend and she needs you!"  
"But..." T.K. paused and looked at the floor. "I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"It's to difficult to explain" tk told him as he left the room.  
  
Kari slowly approached Davis. She was now 5 months pregnant and showing.   
Her parents had flipped. Tai had made it his mission to kill the father.   
T.K... well, he didn't want to speak to her.  
"Hey there Kari," Davis said cheerfuly as Kari came back to reality.  
"Davis.... I sorta of... I need to..." She paused "I need to talk to you."  
T.K. leaned against the lockers and watched Kari drag Davis away from his friends.   
His heart was breaking.  
"I heard all about you!" Davis started off as he sat on the bench.  
"Shut it Davis, this is important!"   
"Go on."  
"I need to know at your party did we.... you know?" she asked. Her voice was shaking.  
"WHAT?!! You think _I'm_ the father! God, get real, Kari!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, annoyed.  
"I didn't sleep with you, I might have, but..."  
"But what?"  
"I was talking to you and you were already pissed, then I went to get another drink," he took a breath in, "and when I came back you were gone."  
"So who? Who else was there that I was chatting to?"  
"I don't know, and I don't care, Kari," he replied as he walked off  
"THANK GOD YOU'RE NOT THE FATHER, YOU WOULD BE CRAP AT IT!" she screamed after him.  
  
Later at the coffeehouse,   
Mimi and Sora sat chatting, when Kari came storming in soaked to the bone and looking like a drowned rat.  
"AHHH! MEN!" Kari screamed as she threw herself at the sofa.  
"I guess she found out something useful."  
"Sort of. Davis isn't the father."  
"Well that's a good thing, you would have had a very weird kid you know," Mimi replied  
"Not really; it could have been anyone now!"  
"It will be okay, I promise," Mimi told her.  
"You don't know what I'm going through!"  
"Yes, I do!"  
"YOU WHAT!?!" Sora and Kari both shouted  
"Don't worry." Mimi looked at the floor.  
"Tell us now."  
"I can't...no, really I can't." "What happened? Have you been? Who? When?" Mimi sighed and gave in; Matt was going to know soon enough anyway. "Well, Matt came over to visit me in New York 2 years ago." Mimi started to shake again. "Yeah, go on," Kari prodded softly. "We sort of, you know, and I got, I got..." Mimi paused, "pregnant." "So what happened to the baby?" Sora asked. "She's at home. Her name is Anna and she's with my mother while I'm here." "Why didn't you tell me?" "I was worried, I had been so stupid to get pregnant and I felt really bad," Mimi confessed. "Did you tell Matt?"  
"No," she whispered.  
"Don't you think you should?" Kari started.  
"I am going to." Mimi dragged out a small piece of paper and opened it slowly.  
"This is Anna." She held up the photo  
"She's lovely."  
"Thanks." Mimi smiled.  
  
T.K. walked into Matt's flat late in the night.   
"Matt?" T.K. asked as he spotted his brother sitting on the sofa.   
He started to approach him.   
"You okay?" T.K. asked again.   
It was then he spotted Matt's tears and the small piece of paper he held on to.  
"Read," Matt replied  
T.K. looked at the piece of paper...  
  
Dear Matt,  
I need to tell you something, but I'm scared you will hate me.  
After you left New York I found out I was pregnant with your child.  
Please, I never meant to hurt you, please don't hate me.  
She's now 1 and a half, and her name is Anna. I thought you deserved to know.  
Please forgive me  
Love you always  
Mimi  
Xxx  
  
"God...that's big," T.K. whispered.  
"Why didn't she tell me, I could have helped..." Matt said to himself.  
"You should talk to her."   
"Like you talked to Kari," Matt shot back.  
"It's different!" T.K. shouted.  
"I know you know something, T.K., you know who the father is, don't you!" Matt demanded.  
"Maybe," he whispered.  
"You have to tell her who the father is," Matt told him.  
"But I don't think she would want this person."  
"Why? Is he a druggie? Player?"  
"No, he's not, he's good...well I think he is."  
"Who is it, T.K.?"  
"I can't tell you!" he protested.   
"Tell me please," Matt pleaded with him.  
"It's..." T.K. looked at the floor, "me." He had just whispered it, but Matt had heard nonetheless.  
"T.K."  
"I know! I know!" T.K. stood up.  
"You have to tell her."  
"I'll come with you," Matt told him.  
"Okay, then, but if she gets mad you have to protect me."  
"Fine." Matt shook his head.  
  
Kari heard the knock on the door, but she curled up and hid her face.  
"I'll get it, Kari," Mimi told her. Mimi had been staying with Kari to comfort her friend.  
Mimi opened the door to see T.K. and Matt.   
"Oh, hello." Mimi looked at the floor.  
"Mees, we need to talk," Matt started.  
"Okay, then." She let them in and sat on the sofa.  
"I'm going to talk to Kari," T.K. whispered as he walked into the apartment.  
"Kari?" He aproached her slowly.  
"T.K., you're here." She quickly got up and hugged him.   
"I through you hated me," she cried into his strong shoulder.  
"Kari." T.K. pulled her away from him and looked into her ruby eyes.  
"What is it, T.K.?" Kari asked worriedly.  
"I know something."  
"What? You know who the father is?"   
"Yes."  
"Who?"  
He looked at her eyes then looked at the floor.  
"It's me."  
"You..." Kari was shocked.  
"I'm so, so, sorry, I should have told you ages ago," T.K. tried to explain.  
"You're sure?"  
"Yes, I was at Davis' party and you were talking to him, it was obvious he was going to sleep with you."  
"So you slept with me instead? Nice, T.K., really nice," Kari started to shout.  
"Let me finish, then you can do all the yelling you want."  
"Fine, keep going."   
"He went to get you another drink, then I went up to you and you were very drunk, so I took you upstairs."  
"Not sounding good on your behalf, T.K."  
"...So you could lie down. But then you started talking to me about love and things, and then you kissed me."  
Kari looked shocked; T.K. was now fighting back tears.  
"I told you this wasn't a good idea, but you protested, and said you wanted this to be this way, then we, you know..."  
"What about in the morning!? Why did you leave me!?" Kari shouted at him.  
"I didn't think you really loved me! I thought it best you didn't remember, and we'd leave it like that, but you got pregnant!"  
"T.K.?"  
"No, Kari, let me finish, I know I'm stupid and I should have told you earlier but everything I said to you that night was true."  
"What did you say?"  
"That I...mmmm..."  
"Tell me," she demanded.  
"That...that I was in love with you, that I wished I could marry you and hold you in my arms forever."  
"T.K.?"  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Will you let me get a word in, T.K.? You will not believe how happy I am right now." She smiled.  
"What?" T.K. sat down next to her.  
"I do love you, I always have, and I am happy that this is your child. I thought it was Davis...you know how scared I was!" T.K. hugged her while she cried again.  
"I love you so much, Kari, please don't ever leave me."  
"I promise." Kari looked into his green eyes.   
T.K. took her into his arms again and kissed her, and for the first time both of them could remember it.  
  
Outside, Mimi and Matt were shouting.   
"GOD MIMI! YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD BE NICE ABOUT IT!?" Matt screamed at her.  
"I was 16 years old and pregnant with a guy's child who lived thousands of miles away!" Mimi retorted, sitting down.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"What, so you could make it worse for me, reject me, break my heart? I couldn't deal with that!"  
"Mimi..."  
Mimi started to go through her handbag and picked up the photo.  
"Here!" she pushed it into his hand.  
"What's this?" Matt looked at the picture and saw a small girl with big eyes and strawberry blonde hair. "Is this her?" Matt asked, shocked.  
"Yes...look, she has your eyes, and acts like you--I don't know if that's a good or bad thing yet."  
Matt moved his hand on top of hers and gave it a small squeeze.  
"Matt?"  
"I want to meet her, Mimi please," his eye pleaded with her.  
"She knows who you are already," Mimi told him as she sat closer.  
"Why did you tell her?"  
"Because I thought she should know."  
"I want to be part of her life, Mimi, I want us to live together."  
"If you're doing this for her sake, living together will make it hard."  
"No, I'm doing it for us as well."  
"Us?" Mimi asked confused.  
"Yes, us," Matt leaned in and kissed her.   
Her hands slowly moved themselves to behind his neck, making the kiss deeper.  
"Mimi, I still love you, and I always have," Matt whispered.  
"I love you too," Mimi replied.  
"What's your mother going to say?" he smiled jokingly.  
"That it's cute. Now why don't you come home with me torromow for a visit?"  
"Sure, I don't think I want to leave your side ever again." They came together for another kiss.  
  
The end for now!  
  


What do you think? I'm sorry if it was too, you know, but still I like it.  
I might work on it some more then put up a new copy but still, tell me what ya all think.  
No flames thank you, should I write more? Do you want to know what happens to Anna?   
And Kari's baby?  
Luve & Huggies  
Kittie  
Xxxxxxxx  
PS. If any wanna knows the UK came in 3rd with 111 points ^_^  
  



End file.
